


Tony's Weekend Pleasures

by LucaHyuga



Category: Captain America, Ironman, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Gangbang, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaHyuga/pseuds/LucaHyuga
Summary: At the weekend, Tony gets some very special time with each of his team mates





	1. Anxiety attack

Since the battle of New York, Tony had been struggling. He was having a lot of panic attacks and anxiety attacks and he hated himself for it. Fortunately, the only person to see him have one so far was Rhodey. And Rhodey was the only one he wanted to see him like this, but right now- he was in a meeting and they had brought up _New York_. That's usually what set Tony off, and this was in front of the board of directive and mr perfect- aka Steve. Tony tried his hardest to control his breathing, but when he couldn't he rushed out of the room. 

It took a while for the meeting to finish, and the longer Tony was out of the room, the more Steve worried. He left it- and not being able to find Tony anywhere in the building- he returned back to the compound. Tony was there alright. It was frightning because Steve could hear his cries. He rushed to the younger/older males room. Was Tony older or younger? Literally he was younger than Steve but biologically he was older. Nevermind, Steve had gone to his room.

"Tony?" Steve asked, opening the door. Tony quickly wiped his eyes, not wanting Steve to see him in such a weak situation. "Tony, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." His voice was shakey. _That was the most convincing lie ever, Steve will **totally** by that. _Tony thought. He knew it was terrible. Steve came closer to him.

"You don't have to bottle it up. I understand you know." He said and sat on Tony's bed near him. Tony didn't really respond to that. He was trying to bottle it up but his bottle was full so kept over flowing and it had holes in. He wasn't able to hold it in; he started to cry again.  _Steve better not be judging me._

The male leaned over to Tony and placed a soft kiss on his head.

"Is this over New York?" He asked.  _No don't bring it up again._ Tony started to panic again.  Steve got it from that. There were a lot of men in the war that had to come home because they had similar symptoms. They were unfit to work.

"It's nothing" Tony said. Steve wasn't buying that. But he didn't really know what to do. He just thought that Tony needed affection and so kissed him. He pulled him close and kissed him. Surprisingly, Tony didn't push him off. Instead, he kissed back. That means it worked and that meant that Steve had come up with a plan.

* * *

Tony had  **finally** gone to sleep. Cap sent out a memo to the other avengers, telling them to meet him in the kitchen for an emergancy team meeting. Everyone was there already when Steve walked in.

"Hey, Cap. Whats up?" Nat asked. Her, and Clint, were both in pyjamas. Clearly, Steve had woken them up. Bruce was in a bathrobe and Thor- well... Thor was just dressed like Thor.

"Where's Tony? Is he not included in this team meeting?" Clint asked, annoyed that the billionaire got to sleep or stay in the lab while he got woken up. He was close to going to wake up the sleeping man when Steve stopped him.

"Tony is the reason for this meeting." He said. He explained about the panic attack. He told everyone what had happened, and what had triggered it. He then went on to tell them that he needed affection. That him kissing him, calmed Tony down a lot. It was enough to get him to sleep. And so the plan was hatched. If the Avengers saw Tony acting a little strange, ~~or if he just looked bored,~~ then they would have to give him some form of affection. Knowing Tony, the affection would have to get sexual at some point. Surprisingly, at the thought of it getting sexual, none of them were repulsed. The only one who felt a little uncomfortable about that was Bruce, and that was only because he was worried he might turn into the Hulk while doing something like that. 

The only problem to the plan was that during the week the team was all busy, which meant this would have to be a weekend thing. At least it would make the weekends more entertaining. 

 


	2. Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rhodey comes round, Tony gets drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is Rhodey. My plan is to do each chapter as a different weekend and itll slowly get less fluffy and more sexual.

The week had been - eventful- to say the least. There has been, inventing, fighting, training, eating, sleeping, inventing, training, killing, selling, meetings, training, inventing, sleeping, drinking, partying, inventing- etc. That has been Tony's week. All Tony wanted to do now was relax- and probably work on his suit while listening to ACDC blasing loudly from his surround sound system in his lab. But he didn't really get his wish. Rhodey was round. Now, as much as Tony loved having his best friend round, Rhodey was a bit of a prude. He didn't like the music loud, in fact when he walked in he turned it off. He didn't like the drinking. He always complained about that, but it didn't stop him doing it. 

It's a good thing that Tony was already  _ slightly  _ drunk before Rhodey arrived. Okay, not slightly, he was very drunk. Rhodey found him with sick down his shirt and a beer in his hand. 

"Jesus, Tony." He said, running over and taking the beer from his hand. Tony laughed at him.

"Don't act like you're surrprissed" he said slurring his words. Rhodey helped him up.

"No, I'm not surprised."

"Oh, you're mad then-" Tony started to laugh.

"No, Tony. I'm not mad. I'm just... disappointed. You've disappointed me. You've disappointed your team. But most importantly, you've disappointed yourself." Rhodey said. He said it calmly as well. The fact was, Tony was reducing his alcohol intake. He'd gone from getting drunk nearly every night to deal with his problems. Instead he only really drank in social situations and if he wasn't drinking with others then he would have 1 or 2 beers but nothing more. So, yeah, Rhodey was disappointed. And saying that he was disappointed shut Tony up.

The male looked down. Tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Now Tony was depressed. But depression often came with drunkeness. Rhodey picked Tony up.

“Come on Tony, it’s bedtime.” He said. Rhodey took him up to his bedroom and took his shirt off him. “I’m going to go soak this, then I will come back and make sure you’re okay.”

Tony couldn’t disagree with that. He flopped on the bed but he couldn’t close his eyes because everytime he did, the world started to spin. Rhodey had put the sick covered shirt in the sink, which was full of hot water. 

“Tony?” Rhodey asked. Tony was staring at the ceiling. Rhodey remembered what Steve had told him. When Tony was sad, he needed affection. So Rhodey climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Tony’s hand went over his arm and Rhodey kissed the male’s cheek.

“What is this for?” the billionaire asked. He didn’t understand.

“What is what for?” Rhodey pretended to not know what his companion was talking about and he kissed Tony’s cheek again. He kept kissing, travelling towards his neck. Tony let out content little sighs until he fell asleep. Rhodey just held onto him while he slept, until eventually, he fell asleep also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno who to put next- so sorry if you're waiting a while for the next chapter


	3. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got suggested to do Clint next, so I did Clint. I hope you enjoy :) This one is a little sexual

After last weeks shinanigans, Tony vowed that this weekend he was going to stay away from the booze. And so, now he was in the kitchen making himself some coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. Tony, right now, did not know how he was going to spend his weekend. Perhaps the team would call up a movie night or something, and then he could watch Thor get overly excited by a cartoon or a documentary again. Either way, he wasn’t sure how he was going to relax. That was until Clint came into the kitchen.

“Oh. Tony… You’re awake?” He asked. Tony rolled his eyes and sipped on his coffee.

“Yeah. Clearly.” He said. 

“Sorry. You’re just not usually up. Or if you are then you’re in the lab.”

“You’re not usually up either.” Tony’s brows furrowed. Clint rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. 

“Yeah, you’ve got me there. Want breakfast? I’m going to grill some bacon.” Clint offered, getting out the bacon from the fridge. Tony shook his head.

“I’m good thanks. I’m not really hungry.”

“When are you ever hungry? I’m going to make you a sandwich. And you’re going to eat it- do you know why?-”

“Clint, I don’t want one.”

“Do you know why?” Clint repeated, a bit annoyed that Tony didn’t answer him the first time.

“No.” He sighed in response. “Why are you going to force me?”

“Because you spend all week working and not eating, then you go to the lab and you’ll have maybe one meal over the weeked. You’re starving yourself Tony, and I’m not having it.”

“I’m not star-”

“I’m not having it!”

Tony flinched at Clint raising his voice. He looked away with a frown on his face. Clint sighed and looked at him. 

“Tony…” He said, “Tony look at me.” He had stepped close to him. Tony turned his head to look at Clint, he had tears forming in his eyes,  but he couldn’t understand why he he felt like crying. Clint took the mug of coffee off Tony and placed it on the counter next to him. He then pressed himself up against him. Tony let out a gasp, not expecting it.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked.

“I made you feel sad, now I’m going to make you feel good before I get that bacon sandwich into you.” 

Tony nodded and kissed Clint back when the male kissed him. At this point, Tony had started to get confused and suspicious as to why all of his friends had suddenly started to kiss him and make him feel good, but he couldn’t wrap his head around why they were doing it. He didn’t care. Currently his mind was going blank. Clint was kissing down his neck and he was shaking a little. 

“Why are you doing this?”

“I already told you.” Clints hands lifted Tony’s shirt up and he stuck his head under it, licking, kissing and nibbling at his chest. His tongue flicked over his nipple and Tony wriggled a bit. 

“Because you made me feel bad?” Tony asked. Clint didn’t answer. He was too busy nibbling on the pink bud which was making Tony’s  face turn bright red. His hand roamed to Tony’s crotch and rubbed at it, but it never went into his pants. Tony wriggled around a bit, squirming and making noises.

“I love it when you squirm.” He left hickeys down his body. Tony started to buck his hips into his palm until eventually he let out a loud moan. He came in his pants and they became very soggy. Clint smirked and Tony panted.

“Is that it?” Tony asked.

“You’ll get more in the future. Now, you’re going to go get changed, and I will bring you a bacon sandwich” Clint laughed. Tony was blushing massively. He picked up his coffee mug and walked out, feeling uncomfortable walking in his soiled trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want next? I intend to get through the original Avengers before I move onto doing more people like three sums and orgies and stuff


	4. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lab buddies have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had suggestions to do Bruce and some to do Nat and honestly, given that Bruce claims he can't physically get sexual, I thought he wouldn't have to go all the way if I put him here. Were in Nsfw territory now guys.

For a normal person, spending time in the lab was  ~~boring~~ fun. At least thats what Tony thinks about it. When Bruce and him get in the lab together  ~~science~~ magic happens. But right now Tony was  ~~sat staring at the wall~~ ~~~~thinking. His mind was ~~on all the love he's been getting recently~~ elsewhere. Bruce had noticed and came over. 

"Tony, is everything okay?" He asked. Tony  ~~looked at him blankly~~ looked straight at Bruce's eyes. It was the only way he  ~~could stare into them longingly~~ knew that Bruce wasn't lying. Bruce was  ~~sexy~~ a very honest person. 

"Everything is fine." Tony said.  ~~Apart from the fact that Tony couldn't figure out why everyone suddenly wanted to place their lips against his and make him feel good. That bit was irritating Tony massively.~~ "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Tony, I know what you look like when you are  _just_ thinking. You know that saying: 'don't think, you'll hurt yourself'? You look like you're hurting yourself." Bruce's response was  ~~honest~~ enlightning. Tony stood up. He wanted to  ~~get answers from him~~ be left alone. Tony had a frown on his face. Bruce sighed.

"I'm fine." Tony told him  ~~an obvious lie~~ ~~.~~

"Tony, tell me what's on your mind." Bruce said. He looked  ~~scary~~ ~~~~slightly annoyed.

"Everyone keeps kissing me!" Tony exclaimed. Bruce ~~was laughing~~ looked shocked. "I don't get it. It was like one minute I was invisible to them, the next they all want to love me."

"Tony, they do love you." Bruce said. Tony shook his head.  ~~He thought they were only 'loving' him because they needed him.~~ Tony started to breathe heavily, a panic attack coming on.

"They are using me!" He cried out. Tears started to run down his face. 

"They aren't using you, Tony." Bruce wrapped his arms around the panicking man.  ~~He was warm and sort of comforting. Tony wanted to wrap his arms around him and just hold him. He wanted to go to bed and just be held by Bruce. To him, Bruce was the only honest one out of the lot. He was the only one who really cared about him.~~

"You're lying to me. They are using me!" Bruce picked Tony up  ~~like a baby~~. He carried him out of the room and to his bedroom. Tony was breathing heavily. "Why are we here?" He asked.  ~~He wanted Bruce.~~  

"Because, Tony... I am going to make you feel better." Bruce smiled.  ~~~~Tony was ~~excited~~ ~~~~nervous about this. His lab buddy laid him on the bed and climbed over him. ~~Bruce had always been timid.~~ He kissed Tony gently on the lips. This was  ~~more special~~ different than when Clint had kissed Tony the previous week. It was more ~~~~~~meaningful~~ tame. Perhaps it was because Bruce's personality was coming through  ~~or because Tony had been wanting Bruce to kiss him ever since the Avengers all started to want to give him love.~~  

Bruce's lips passed down Tony's jaw and neck, and Tony started to get ~~lustful~~  excited. He kissed downwards, until he got to the shirt which covered Tony's chest.  ~~Bruce hated it. It was a stupid cockblock and Tony hated it also.~~ Tony pulled the shirt off quickly so that Bruce could continue.

The doctors lips roamed the billionaire's torso for what felt like forever. Tony's face was red, and his pants had become way too tight.  ~~Tony did like to wear his pants really tight.~~ Bruce had noticed this, and thankfully, the doctor was willing to help out. He brought his gentle kisses down to the top of Tony's jeans.  ~~He wanted the cockblocking clothes off so badly.~~ The inventor pulled down his jeans and boxers together, just far enough to let Bruce see his member. The doctor stared at it for a while.  ~~He liked what he saw.~~

"May I?" asked Bruce.  ~~Tony didn't want to seem too eager with his response.~~ He just got a nod as reply.

Bruce's head went down. His tongue  ~~worked miricals~~ started to lick around the shaft of the rich avenger. It swirled around with such expertise and knowledge. Licking around the ballsac, up and down the shafted and around the tip. Tony out  ~~a lot of~~ little moans. It was even better when Bruce put his mouth over the tip and started to suck. Such  ~~lust~~ love was coming out of this heated session. 

He slowly slid more into his mouth and started to bob his head. His hands starting to fondle with the balls. Tony mewled and moaned. He wanted more. He wanted Bruce. But Bruce denied him this. Tony bucked his hips, forcing more of himself into Bruce's mouth. Bruce just took this as an excuse to suck harder. Harder he got. Tony's moans got loud. They could be heard echoing down the corridors outside of the room.  ~~They were so loud that he could imagine a smirking Clint or a laughing Steve.~~

Bruce took Tony to his limits when he started to deep throat. He rubbed vigorously all the bits his couldn't fit into his mouth. The billionaire was at his edge. And then he went off, filling the other's mouth with his warm seed. Bruce pulled off and swallowed. He looked  ~~shyly~~ at Tony.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?"

"Letting me cheer you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Nat is next, but if you want a different character just say. Characters not done so far is Thor, Bucky, Steve (technically) Nat, Loki, and I was thinking I could do Dr Strange too even though hes not an original Avenger.


End file.
